Kool Kats Mob
The Kool Kats was formed by two females and three males thought to be a splinter from a near by wild group. The group had many male dominant changes but Cheetra managed to hold on to her status as dominant female. First Mr. Jack was the natal dominant male but after four JaXX males joined the group, Vince, the ex-dominant male of the JaXX, took his place. Vince had been the dominant male for two years then he was killed leaving Cheetra without a mate. None of the natal males assumed male dominance of the group making it easier for a signal Puff Adder rover joined the group. Dominant Pair When the group first form Cheetra and Mr. Jack were the dominant pair but Vince joined the group and became the dominant male. However Vince died from a snake bite after a year and a half as the dominant male. None of the natal males have taken male dominance yet leaving the dominant male position open to Pumplemouse, a signal rover from the Puff Adders. Current Members The Kool Kats have 28 members as of September 2011. Cheetra (VKKF001) Dominant Female Pumplemouse (VWM134) Dominant Male Archie (VKKM009) Cat Man (VKKM011) Zulu (VKKM016) Bob (VKKM017) Tiger (VKKM020) Whiskers (VKKM021) Bobbie (VKKF023) Bubble (VKKF024) Scar (VKKM025) Simba (VKKM026) Angel (VKKF027) Reggie(VKKM030) Gizmo (VKKF031) Precilla (VKKF032) Trixie (VKKF033) Edward (VKKM034) Sasha (VKKF036) Ruby (VKKF037) Zoey (VKKP038) Max (VKKM039) Emily (VKFP040) Elf (VKKM041) VKKP044 VKKP045 VKKP046 VKKP047 All Known Members Cheetra (VKKF001) Mr. Jack (VKKM003) Amari (VKKF002) Spots (VKKM004) Pups (VKKM005) Big Mac (VKKM006) Double Stack (VKKM007) Lady (VKKF008) Archie (VKKM009) Jeckyl (VKKM010) Boots (VWTF013) Vince (VJXM004) Spike (VJXM001) Korhaan (VJXM006) Boost (VJXM013) Cat Man (VKKM011) Cat Girl (VKKF012) Super Cat (VKKM013) Mad Cat (VKKF014) Fat Cat (VKKF015) Zulu (VKKM016) Bob (VKKM017) Kitten (VKKF018) Cat (VKKF019) Tiger (VKKM020) Pluto (VAIM012) Whiskers (VKKM021) Bobbie (VKKF023) Bubble (VKKF024) Scar (VKKM025) Simba (VKKM026) Angel (VKKF027) Frog (VKKF028) Pumplemouse (VWM134) Truly Elegant (VKKF029) Reggie(VKKM030) Gizmo (VKKF031) Precilla (VKKF032) Trixie (VKKF033) Edward (VKKM034) Sasha (VKKF036) Ruby (VKKF037) Zoey (VKKP038) Max (VKKM039) Emily (VKFP040) Elf (VKKM041) Toes (VKKM42) Muffin (VKKM043) VKKP044 VKKP045 VKKP046 VKKP047 Rivals The Kool Kat's main rivals are the Puff Adders. Their other rivals are the Warthog, Eagles and Lions. History January 2009: Kool Kats formed by five meerkats. Cheetra assuemd female dominance. February 2009: '''Amari gave birth to Big Mac, Double Stack, and Lady. '''March 2009: Two encounter with Warthog. Boots was adopted. Cheetra and Amari were pregnant. April 2009: '''Cheetra gave birth to Archie and Jeckyl. Amari lost her litter after Warthog raided the burrow. Three Commando females were seen following the group. '''May 2009: '''Vince, Spike, Korhaan and Boost joined the group and kicked out Mr. Jack, Spots, and Pups. Bouble Stack tagged along with the males who formed the Lions. Vince became the dominant male. '''June 2009: Three encounter with Warthog, Cheetra killed a pup. Cheetra was pregnant. July 2009: '''Cheetra gave birth to Cat Man, Cat Girl, Super Cat, Mad Cat and Fat Cat Amari was pregnant. '''August 2009: '''Amari was pregnant. One enconter with Lions. '''September 2009: '''Amari gave birth to Zulu and Bob. Two encounters with Lions. '''October 2009: One encounter with Warthogs. Cheetra was pregnant. Spike, Korhaan and Boost left the group and formed the Vampires. November 2009: Cheetra was pregnant. She evicted Amari. Two encounters with Warthogs. December 2009: '''Cheetra gave birth to Cat, Kitten and Tiger. '''January 2010: One encounter with the Eagles. Amari left the group and formed the Dragons. February 2010: One encounter with Warthogs and Lions. March 2010: '''One encounter with Warthog and two with Lions. Anasazi pup Pluto was adopted into the group '''April 2010: '''Cheetra was pregnant. She evicted Lady and Boots. '''May 2010: '''Cheetra gave birth to Whiskers, Bobbie, Bubble, Scar. '''June 2010: One encounter with Warthog. July 2010: One encounter with Puff Adders. Mig Mac and Jeckyl went roving. August 2010: Cheetra was pregnant. She evicted Lady, Boots and Cat Girl. September 2010: '''Cheetra gave birth to Simba, Angel and Frog. Big Mac, Jeckyl and Super Cat left and group and formed the Gray Kats. '''October 2010: Vince died from a snake bite defending his pups. Archie, Zulu and Bob left the group November 2010: '''One encounter with Lions and two with Warthogs. '''December 2010: '''One encounter with Puff Adders. Cheetra evicted Lady, Boots, Mad Cat and Fat Cat who formed the Dragons Mob '''January 2011: '''One encounter with Puff Adders. '''February 2011: Pumplemouse joined the group. One encounter with Puff Adders and Lions. March 2011: '''Cheetra, Kitten and Cat were pregnent. Cat Girl, Kitten and Cat were evicted. Archie, Zulu, Bob and Tiger went roving. Beej and Dennmark apeared. '''April 2011: '''Cat gave birth but Cheetra killed the pups. Cat was evicted. Cheetra and Kitten were pregnant. '''May 2011: '''Kitten gave birth to VKKP029, VKKP030, VKKF031 and VKKP032, while Cheetra gave birth to VKKP033, VKKP034, VKKP035, VKKP036 and VKKP037. Boots, Cat Girl and Cat were evicted. '''June 2011: Cheetra was pregnent. Boots, Cat Girl and Cat left the group and formed the Honda. Cat Man went roving. July 2011 '''Cheetra and Bubble aborted. One encounter with Grey Kats '''August 2011: '''Cheetra was pregnent One encounter with Lions Grey Kat female Mindy appeared. '''September 2011: '''Cheetra gave birth to VKKP038, VKKP039, VKKP040 and VKKP041. Mindy and Lindy appeared together three times Tiger, Pluto, Whiskers and Scar were seen with them, but all rejoin the group. '''October 2011: '''Cat Man went roving Group Split but reunited '''November 2011: '''Frog was pregnant '''December 2011: '''Frog gave birth to Toes (VKKM42) and Muffin (VKKM043) One encounter with Grey Kats Lindy and Mindy apeared again '''January 2012: '''Cheetra was pregnant Group Split Kitten, Pluto, Frog, Truly Elegent, Toes and Muffin leave the group and form the Lemon Drops '''February 2012: '''Cheetra gave birth to VKKP044, VKKP045, VKKP046 and VKKP047 Pluto briefly rejoined the group. Cheetra mated with him. '''March 2012: '''Cheetra was pregnant again. '''April 2012: '''Cheetra aborted Cat Man went roving '''May 2012: Category:Meerkat Mobs